With the development of technology, people's daily life becomes increasingly dependent on a variety of display devices. Therefore, people's requirements for the static protection capability of the display device are also getting higher and higher.
There is provided a display device in the related art which comprises components such as a display panel and a backlight module. A circuit construction is provided in the display panel. Static electricity may be created on the surface of the display panel due to the electrical induction between the electrical components and environmental factors when the display panel is electrified.
The inventor found that the static electricity created on the surface of the display panel may damage to the internal circuit of the display panel and other components in the display device, reducing the service life of the display panel.